The Yuel Ball's Drunken Secrets
by Aurora Apocolypta
Summary: It's the Yuel Ball and Draco is drunk and cracking under the pressure of having a deatheater family. When Harry spontaniously goes to check up on his enemy a heart-to-heart follows along with dancing and a plan to free Draco from his father and Voldemort's grasp. It's pretty fluffy DRARRY. rating may change depending on later requests on the story.
1. The Ball

Hi guys it's Aurora Apocolypta and I'm back with my first Harry Potter fanfiction of 2014! I am a huge fan of Drarry and I do think it could have been possible in the books and movie with how JK wrote Harry and Draco's relationship. I think a lot about the Harry Potter series can be interpreted in different ways, such as Draco's thoughts and feelings about being a death eater and such. This is a little fanfiction ONESHOT explaining how a drunk Draco at the Yule Ball asks Harry Potter for help with his hatred of following in Lucius' footsteps.

Enjoy, my lovelies.

Harry was having a pretty horrible night, while Hermione was having fun with her Bulgarian hunk of masculinity Ron was pining after her; and Harry, well, he was too busy watching the head snake, Draco. Draco had let himself go for once, drinking a fair amount of wine, alcoholic pumpkin juice and other concoctions that were laid out of the table. The Patill sisters had left a while ago with different dates and Harry had to congratulate them, he would rather they be off having fun and being treated properly with someone else. He turned for a minute to look over at the Weasley twins who were dancing together almost like children and spinning around crazily while their dates laughed and egged them on with cheers. Draco was stood as handsome as ever near the exit of the hall leading towards the staircase and he slowly fled the room, a look of horror on his face. At first Harry thought he may have drank too much and was about have the rough experience of throwing up for the rest of the party's duration but Malfoy hadn't looked that sickly pale/green colour, in fact he looked red, like the red you get when you start to sob and your cheeks go all red and puffy and blotchy. Harry looked around for a moment before slowly making his way out of the hall to follow Malfoy. He knew for a fact Malfoy wouldn't be happy to see him, but seeing as though the Slytherin king's goons hadn't followed him Harry thought he should at least make sure Malfoy was somewhere safe. He hadn't drunk at all and so it was much easier for him to find Malfoy than it was for Malfoy to stumble away from him. Draco had found himself a nice big empty classroom with a single desk pushed up against the wall.

Harry didn't know what the hell to do as he silently slid into the room and locked the door behind him, he cast a couple of silencing charms before turned to look at Malfoy, Draco was sat on the table curled up in an upright ball with his head nestled between his knees and his shoulders shaking slightly through his silent sobs. Harry daren't move as he watched his nemesis, his enemy, the boy he felt most sorry for. Harry knew for a fact that Malfoy wasn't as much of a ponce as he made himself out to be, Harry had indeed seen through those frightened eyes and forced personality that Draco was forced to be. Harry blamed Mr Malfoy for how Draco had acted up until that moment; Lucius certainly didn't know what being a good father was. Or perhaps he was just as misunderstood as Draco was. Harry shook his head. Lucius had tried to kill him with an unforgivable curse in his second year. So, perhaps not.

"If you're just s-standing there to think about the meaning of life y-you might as well be doing that o-out there," Draco muttered just loud enough for Harry to hear. Snapped out of his musings Harry silently shook his head and leaned against the wall knowing Draco was incredibly cautious of his personal space.  
"I was here to make sure you were ok, your goons didn't follow you so I assumed someone had to make sure you didn't get yourself lost," Harry stated with a half-hearted shrug and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  
"You drank a lot…" Harry stated again though his seemed to come out much dumber than he anticipated, as if Draco needed another reason to think Harry was a complete idiot. For a moment Draco was silent before he started nodding slowly.  
"I have drunk a lot, haven't I? I stopped counting a four goblets. I probably shouldn't have. I'm supposed to be alert at all times, if I'm even an ounce tipsy I have that faint chance of something happening to me. Father would be furious," Draco sighed before crushing his face back into his hands with a deep and sorrowful sigh.  
"He'll never know, don't worry. And anyway, you'll sober up in no-time. And anyway, I think he'd be more bothered that you're talking to me, wouldn't he?" Harry asked though he felt like he had insulted himself with that.  
"True, very true. I wonder if he would disown me," Draco trailed off in thought and for a moment Harry was stunned into silence before deciding Draco was drunk enough to forget everything in the morning and who knows, he may think Harry himself was drunk.  
"He won't I'm sure, it's not that big a deal," Harry stated but stopped when Draco sighed again.  
"I'll just have to try harder to piss him off then," Draco stated and Harry raised a curious eyebrow.  
"You want to be disowned?" He asked and Draco was already nodding before he had even finished his sentence.  
"I hate living there, Malfoy mannor used to be a child's dream house. It used to be a family home…I used to be happy there. But then father decided to bring the entire family into his dark cult. We were forced into the life of a deatheater family; I had my childhood stripped from me. I was just a kid…when I first started with magic they taught me how to make colourful fireworks and flowers and how to grow flowers and how to make toys come to life. All of a sudden I was being taught what unforgivable curses were and was given demonstrations of them in practise; I was taught how to go into people's minds…how to torture them from the inside out. My father was consumed by his bloody patronism for the 'dark lord'. Our entire family changed. They still expect him to come back. I hope he doesn't. As soon as he does I'll be forced to get the dark mark…and then I'll be doomed to the lives of my parents. I don't want that," Draco stated brokenly, rubbing his forearms slowly as if for warmth. Harry slowly walked forward and sat next to Draco on the table, keeping his eyes averted to the ground.  
"In a way…our families are the same. The Dursely's sure aren't a nice family at all, and they're pretty abusive themselves. They tried to force me to be something I hated too…perhaps some wizard families are just as bad as some muggle families," Harry stated in a pensive way, glancing at Draco for a moment he was nodding slowly again and muttering something under his breath.  
"We've always had things in common…I knew I liked you from the start. But I am glad you didn't accept my friendship. You would be in even greater danger if you had. So I thank you for that much. I must admit. I was pretty angry when you declined. I had offered you my friendship. I hoped you would have said yes. I hoped you would have been my first real friend. I mean. Sure, I have friends in Slytherin but the friendships between us are a bit different at the moment. Hell, if I have to have two 'goons' I guess that shows how the other Slytherins perceive me. I'm just someone to be feared. My father probably has as much of a hold on them as he does with me. But one day I'll get out of that hold. I'm thinking polyjuice potion. I'll swap my life with someone else and I can be safe. I'm not sure who would be stupid enough to do that though," Draco stated and Harry smirked which had Draco raising a perfect eyebrow.  
"That is quite the Slytherin smirk you have there, impressive," Draco stated with interest and slight awe and even on his face he looked slightly worried at what Harry was grinning at.  
"I think I have the perfect substitute, I'll talk to Fred and George tomorrow and see if they'll help," Harry stated and Draco's nose crinkled up slightly.  
"The Weasley twins? Really?" Draco asked but snapped his mouth shut at Harry's warning glare.  
"They're incredibly smart and with their newest invention you'll not even have to swap places with someone, all you have to do is decide who you want to turn into. Hermione can help you with the Polyjuice potion. I'm sure everyone will help you out," Harry stated with a soft smile and for the first time ever Draco smiled back, no tension left in his body.

"I wish I had found someone to dance with…I do love dancing at balls," Draco sighed softly after half an hour of silence, Harry had been listening to the music drifting from the main hall and had been swaying slightly in his seat.  
"You didn't have a date?" Harry asked curiously and hopped off of the table to look at Draco.  
"No…Pansy and Millicent were pretty much my only options and I wouldn't be caught dead dancing with Millicent and as for Pansy…I didn't expect to get back to my dorm in one piece if I danced with her. That girl can be rough" Draco laughed slightly before standing, pinning Harry with a semi-drunken floppy arm to the wall.  
"Dance with me?" Draco asked, staring at Harry weakly. Harry stared at him with wide eyes before biting his lip harshly.  
"I can't dance, Draco…I'm too awkward for dancing," Harry stated worriedly, flopping his arms weakly under Draco's hands to show how awkward he was.  
"I'll teach you, It's as easy as 1,2,3" Draco grinned and Harry was family able to see just how handsome Draco really had become. Those few moments Draco got to be truly happy did bring out the best in the dark prince. Harry nodded, and was pulled gently from the wall, with one hand on his waist and the other holding his hand firmly Harry began to dance, albeit slightly awkwardly. He was a bit shorter than Draco which helped but he wasn't particularly taught how to dance like a female so he just stared at his feet, trying not to stand on Draco's feet and trying not to trip. The hand from his waist rested on the bottom of his chin and tilted his head up as Harry's wide eyes stared into Draco's gleamed silver eyes.  
"It'll come naturally, don't you worry. Don't worry so much about your feet, don't worry at all. Think about how good it feels to be dancing with the music," Draco whispered softly, obviously caught in the moment as he lead Harry further into the room with a waltz.  
"You're a natural," Draco whispered softly, resting his hand back onto Harry's waist. Harry beamed excitedly and as the music got louder from the hall they could drown themselves in the music even further until Harry's eyes fluttered closed and he let Draco lead him around the room, twirling and spinning as they immersed themselves fully in the music.

Harry had never enjoyed dancing but with Draco the dancing seemed natural and peaceful and the bright serene smile on Draco's face showed that Draco felt the same, even if it was alcohol-related.  
"Draco…we should probably find somewhere for you to hide tonight until we can find out a battle plan for tomorrow. I know just the place, as well," Harry stated and took Draco's hand before leading him out of the door, past the great hall, up the staircases and to the room of requirements. Harry paced in front of it and thought of somewhere big with a big canopy bed and a kitchen and a plush couch. As he led Draco inside the room was gorgeous, at the far side of the room with a curtain around it was a king-sized canopy bed in green with a kitchen at the other side of the room and four two seated sofa around a coffee table.  
"Home sweet home, eh?" Harry smirked, going to the fridge to get some chocolate frogs which he passed one to Draco and had one for himself.  
"Will you be ok in here for the night?" Harry asked worriedly, sitting next to Draco on one of the sofas.  
"W-what you're leaving me here?" Draco asked fearfully, eyes darting around the room.  
"Well…I could always stay if you want me to…I just thought you wouldn't be happy seeing me once you're sober," Harry stated with a shrug yet tensed when Draco leaned into his side.  
"I was sober about ten minutes into the dance, genius," Draco chuckled softly as his eyes began drooping sleepily.  
"Gee, thanks. Anyway, you go to bed, I have letters to send," Harry stated, gently pushing Draco onto his feet before going to the writing desk to write letter to Fred and George and Hermione asking them to come in the morning at 10am and to not be surprised by what they see. He let Hedwig fly off with the letters before Draco had grabbed his arm and was pulling him to the bed.  
"Sleep, comfy bed," Draco yawned and pulled Harry none too gently onto the bed where Draco almost instantly curled around him.  
"You're cute when you're dancing, by the way, shame I never saw it before now," Draco yawned before his eyes drooped and he was asleep before Harry could even process what Draco had just said.  
Harry slept with a smile on his face, Draco was obviously a cuddler because in his sleep he had managed to almost wrap his entire body around Harry, with his head on Harry's chest and his legs wrapped around Harry's legs.

"Hey Harry, what's the emergency?!" Fred called out as he walked into the room of requirements with George right behind him then they stopped dead, staring at Harry and Draco asleep together and they turned back to each other.  
"Ah, that's what he meant by not to be surprised," George stated with a snort of laughter.  
"I don't think anyone would be surprised to see this," Fred replied with his own snort of laughter. They helped themselves to pumpkin juice and some toast and sat on the couch talking, waiting for the other two to wake up. Hermione had arrived and Harry and Draco had still not awoken, Fred and George were too busy making a duplicate of Draco to notice Hermione entering. She took one look at the sleeping couple, smiled and went to help Fred and George.

Harry finally awoke and silently laughed at Fred, George and Hermione.  
"You could have just woke me up," he stated softly, untangling himself from Draco (though his hand stayed attached to Draco's pale skin for a bit too long) before making his way to sit across from the twins.  
"I see you guessed what I wanted the duplicate dummy for," Harry stated happily.  
"Draco's with us from now on…he doesn't want anything to do with…" Harry lowered his voice so Draco wouldn't hear.  
"You-know who," he whispered, trying not to disturb the sleeping teen. Everyone nodded and Harry turned to Hermione.  
"I was hoping you could help Draco make a polyjuice potion to last Draco up until…HE gets killed…I was wondering if you could make a concoction of several hairs to create a whole new person, is that possible?" Harry asked and Hermione thought for a moment.  
"It may not be polyjuice potion but I'm sure I can figure something out," Hermione beamed.  
"Thank you," Harry beamed before turned to the bed as Draco awoke; rubbing his eyes wearily and he sighed.  
"Morning…I'm cold," Draco yawned and looked up at Harry as he approached the bed.  
"You're cute too, by the way," Harry whispered into Malfoy's ear before smoothly kissing his temple, turned around and pretty much skipped back to the beaming group.  
"Sod…" Draco smirked before getting up, ready to start a day of planning.

I am considering making an entire fanfiction series dedicated to this plot, what do you think? Or perhaps a final year after the battle of Hogwarts fanfiction? What do you guys think? Please don't be afraid to PM with any ideas or plots you want me to write about or any couples you want me to write about. I do a lot of dedicated fanfictions.

Well, thank you for reading, don't forget to review and help me improve my writing.  
Remember, I don't own the characters or books/films. does.

Aurora Apocolypta


	2. Draco's transformation into Aiden

Hi guys it's Aurora Apocolypta and I'm back with the second chapter of this story due to high request for me to carry on. So here it is and I hope you enjoy it. It was initially going to be a oneshot but I did give you guys the choice of whether to carry on or not. Here is the second instalment of **The Yuel Ball's Drunken Secret. **

Enjoy, my lovelies.

"You're cute too, by the way," Harry whispered into Malfoy's ear before smoothly kissing his temple, turned around and pretty much skipped back to the beaming group.  
"Sod…" Draco smirked before getting up, ready to start a day of planning.

Fred and George were already well underway with the mirror image of Draco when was beginning to look more realistic and less plastic as the twins worked their magic. Draco seemed slightly disgruntled at seeing the look-alike and was eying the thing up unsurely and was glancing timidly between Harry and the rest of the group.  
"Draco, relax," was all Harry had to whisper before Draco realised that it was indeed ok to relax, no hexes, no dirty looks, no filthy insults spat at him. He eased into the back of the sofa and stretched his lanky limbs, hitting Harry playfully in the face with his arm.  
"Where's Ron?" Harry asked Hermione who was eagerly reading through some books she had brought with her about changing appearances.  
"He should be here soon, you know Ron, he had to go get breakfast first," Hermione scoffed slightly and flipped her hair out of her face. The twins snorted in agreement and glanced back and forth at each other with gazes and stares and eyebrow-arches that only the twins could read until they both burst out into fits of laughter resulting in Draco jumping back in alarm and Harry chuckling under his breath.  
"The art of being a Weasley twin is probably the best thing in the world," Harry chimed excitedly to Draco before glancing at the Slytherin worriedly. Draco was curled into the same upright ball that Harry had found himself in the night before. Without saying a word he wrapped his hand around Draco's wrist and led him away through a door near the bed and into a smaller lounge with a fireplace and one two-seated leather couch.  
"Malfoy? Draco?" Harry whispered softly, pushing Draco onto the sofa while he crouched down in front of the male. Draco stayed quiet and he sighed softly before sitting down on the couch and pulling Draco into his side allowing the male to lean against him and sob into his shirt.

Harry hadn't known Ron had already arrived and was being told what was happening by the others until he heard Ron screaming bloody murder. For a moment Harry winced thinking Ron was angry about Draco but when colourful smoke began drifting through the doorway Harry had that oddly pleasing feeling that the twins were having some good fun with their ever late brother.  
"Come on, this'll cheer you up," Harry smirked and took Draco to the other room where Ron was screaming and running around the room, patting his colourful afro until the colour was blotched around his hands and face, his eyes were pink and purple and his clothing had turned into a neon pink loincloth and vibrant orange bikini top. Harry squeaked, covering his eyes in horror, only to remove his hands when he heard Draco trying to contain his laughter.  
"Well done twins," Harry mumbled under his breath, smirking knowingly when the twins turned to him and winked.

Ron was entirely calm about the entire situation, Harry smiled as the true Gryffindor and friend in Ron came out when it was planning time. Fred and George had set up the Draco puppet and had let it go, knowing it would do whatever Draco would have done in any given situation (Draco had to give them some hair to put into a hole where the heart should be which made the doll and Draco's personalities and brains interlinked) and then they had to find a way to hide the real Draco.  
"Dress him up as a Gryffindor," Hermione stated softly, waving her want giving Draco jet black hair and Gryffindor red robes.  
"Too obvious, there wouldn't be a random new student this far into the year, and anyway Draco's face is very noticeable," Ron stated softly, eyes widened when Hermione nodded slowly in agreement.  
"Polyjuice potion of someone in Gryffindor?" Fred and George asked cautiously, not knowing who Draco could turn into.  
"No…too obvious with Draco's personality and anyway, I don't want to have to get rid of anyone just to make room for Draco," Harry stated.  
"How about just letting him stay here?" Ron asked eventually once everyone had fallen silent to think.  
"If you ask Dumbledore he might, be able to get extra room for Malfoy up in Gryffindor tower," he finished and everyone pondered.  
"Or…how about we give him a makeover, I mean…we could change his entire wardrobe, his hair, maybe a bit of makeup to define some more of his face, and we could just make up some story about him coming from a different magic school or from a different house," Hermione stated, looking over Draco curiously.  
"Yes, I'm thinking gothic. We don't have a single punk, goth…it's quite sad actually, it's a pretty popular muggle trend where I'm from. And I think he'd look extremely different and gorgeous as one," Hermione had a moment to swoon before catching herself; she cleared her throat and got to work. She stood Malfoy up before working at deciding what to change about him, she changed his hair colour to black, spiking it up slightly as a none-permanent solution for the time being. She put on some eyeliner and mascara to make his eyes look folder and eyelashes darker and changed his eyebrow colour to black. She put him into black skinny jeans and a black satin shirt with a loose blood red tie and some black sneakers with white and red laces. She put a dragon tooth bracelet around his wrist and a bead necklace around his throat that had a little glass teardrop-shaped pendant at the front with blue fire inside, a cool trick Hermione had learned in her first and second years. She gave him a black leather studded belt before turning to everyone else.  
"Ta-da!" she chimed, her cheeks pink in embarrassment at just how stunning Draco was with just an outfit change. Rebel suited him much more than rich ponce.

"Wow…you certainly don't look like Draco Malfoy anymore. We should probably give you contacts though, just in case. But besides that, I rate that an A*" Harry stated, handing Draco a little box.  
"I bought these ages ago as a Halloween present that I have never wore, you can use them," Harry stated, inside were bright dazzling green contacts.  
"You may now all call me, Aiden Reeper," Draco smirked and everyone jumped up in excitement.

"I'll make you some real none-magic clothes today and tomorrow, I'll have a couple of sewing machines work on some good stuff for you. Mrs Weasley gave me them for Christmas, along with plenty of materials," Hermione giggled before raising her eyebrow.  
"Maybe…if we explain the situation to everyone they'll help with hiding Draco. I mean, come on, they're our friends…they'll understand," Hermione stated and both Harry and Draco tensed.  
"I don't know Hermione…Draco isn't exactly on their good side," Harry stated awkwardly watching Draco's shoulders sag sadly.  
"But, it's worth a shot," Harry stated again wearily.

Well, thank you for reading, don't forget to review and help me improve my writing.  
Remember, I don't own the characters or books/films. does.

What do you guys think? Should the Gryffindors accept Draco? Will the teachers get suspicious that theirs a random new student? Answer in a review to decide what happens next!

Aurora Apocolypta


End file.
